A Saiyan's Cavity
by CookieFlame
Summary: Vegeta hasn't been brushing very well because he has, yes you guessed it, a cavity. This is why they tell us at a young age to brush and floss our teeth.


_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, there! Okay, now nobody**_

_**can say I didn't have a disclaimer!**_

** A Saiyan's Cavity**

The Briefs were all sitting at the table for breakfast, Bra and Trunks were texting, Bulma was scolding them, and good ol' Vegeta was plowing away at the food. The only sounds that were protruding were the constant and fast taps on the phones of the two half-lings, Vegeta's slurping, and of course, Bulma's throbbing vain in her forehead. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, just once she'd like to have a normal family conversation.

"Bra! Trunks! Put the phones down!" she shouted.

"In a minute mom, Goten is telling me something important," Trunks said staring at his phone for dear life.

"Don't 'in a minute mom' me young man! Put the phone down now!" she mimicked. Trunks hesitated to raise his head up to look at her, but as he did so he turned his attention towards Bra and grinned.

"But Bra is doing the same thing! Why don't you say anything to her!?" he demanded. Bra's head darted up from her phone so that her eyes could send a death glare towards her brother.

"I will murder you in your sleep," she whispered in his direction.

"Bra, don't threaten your brother. Ok! Both of you give me your phones!" she commanded. Holding out both of her hands for them to place their devices.

"Mom! I can't right now! This is important!" Bra whined. The two were reluctant and didn't move an inch.

"Excuses! Hand them over!" Bulma argued. Again, they refused. She was appalled that her children would disobey her like that! This was an outrage! "Vegeta! Control your children! They're brats!" she cried.

"If we're taking swings on them, Trunks is getting even more pathetic during training time," Vegeta muffled while devouring his pancakes. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain in his mouth, it stung but quickly left so he payed no attention to it. Bra let out a smirk while Trunks looked at his father wide-eyed.

"I can't handle _**three**_ immature people!" Bulma yelped. She threw her napkin on her plate, got up from the table and marched out of the room. The Saiyans looked at each other blinking.

"Well good going boy, you made your mother angry," snapped Vegeta wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, good going stupid," Bra pointed.

"Me!? What the hell did I do?" Trunks questioned.

"You disobeyed mom," Bra informed.

"So did you, you stupid gremlin," Trunks spat.

"Watch your mouth boy," Vegeta glared.

"Please, I heard you call mom something way worse just last night," Trunks smirked.

"That's different...that's her turn on," Vegeta chuckled. The two half-lings were disgusted and it showed on their faces.

"Dad, that's disgusting," Bra choked. Trunks nodded vigorously shutting his eyes to erase the awful image placed into his head. Vegeta shrugged and smirked.

"Don't ever tell us anything that goes on in that bedroom after we're asleep," Trunks moaned.

"It goes on while you're awake too," Vegeta laughed. Both half-lings rushed out of the room, hands covering their mouths. They were both at the door trying to get out but each were blocking the others way.

"If you're wondering, we did it on that doorway too," Vegeta said pointing to the doorway where the two kids were trying to escape out of.

After a while the two got out and proceeded with their daily lives. Bulma blew off steam by shopping, and Vegeta trained until he could no longer hold himself up.

Vegeta was headed towards the kitchen for a snack and found himself walking in on Bulma, indulging in a small mug of ice cream. The spoon was still in her mouth when she was caught. She looked at him and then down at her mug. She extended her hand which held the mug and frowned.

"Want some?" she asked. He grunted and went on towards the fridge. She gritted her teeth and smirked. "Fine, I wasn't going to give you any anyway," she said.

"Even when someone doesn't respond to your question, you still blabber on," he retorted.

"You're one to talk," she countered. He arose from the fridge with a plate of fudge in hand. He eyed it and and frowned.

"Damn walnuts, I hate them," he sighed.

"Well then, take them out," she suggested taking a piece.

"You can't be serious," he scolded.

"Is... pr... o... sa... sc...o... s... m... ng" she muffled while eating the fudge.

"What did you just say?" he inquired. She swallowed her food and cleared her throat.

"Is the prince of Saiyans scared or something?" she asked.

"Of nuts? Woman you really are stupid," he snickered.

"You never know," she sighed. She shrugged and went back to her ice cream but was again interrupted by his yelp.

"What? What is it?" she urged.

"What the hell did your mom put in the stupid fudge!?" he shouted.

"No-Nothing, just the regular recipe, why?" she asked.

"Well something is in there because it just attacked my tooth!" he wailed.

"Well it's just regular fudge," she answered.

"My ass it is!" he screeched. He was had his hand on his mouth and his other hand tightly gripping the kitchen sink. He held this position for some time until Bulma decided enough was enough.

"That's it, open your mouth," she commanded.

"I don't think so, you'll make it worse!" he objected.

"Just do it! Why are you such a baby? It could just be that you hurt yourself with the nuts," she smirked.

"I don't need your help!" he barked.

"Yes you do, now open your mouth!" she screamed. He rolled his eyes and realized that she would just keep going. He put his hand down and opened his mouth slowly. She stood up on her tip toes and grinned. Vegeta looked down at her and tried to talk but she shushed him.

"You can close your mouth now," she informed.

"Well..." he queried.

"Well what?" she asked.

"What was going on?" he growled.

"Oh, you have a _**huge **_cavity__on your upper left molar," she chortled.

"A cavity? But...I've never had one! Why now?" he ranted.

"Well, there's a first for everything. We are getting you an appointment tomorrow," she smiled.

"Appointment for what?" he asked.

"An appointment with the dentist, he'll get rid of that cavity in no time," she answered getting her phone.

"How?" he questioned.

"By cleaning your tooth," she sighed.

"You mean, they are going to put their filthy hands in my mouth...NO! No, no, no!" he roared.

"Well, do you want to feel pain every time you eat something?" she questioned putting her hands on her hips. He remained quiet and walked away, as he did so he muttered some nasty words. She picked up her phone and dialed the family dentist number.

"Hello... yes an appointment for Vegeta no Ouji... your earliest time please... perfect, thank you," Bulma hung up and frowned. She knew that Vegeta would either freak out or murder the dentist. The appointment was tomorrow (thanks to her contacts) at 10 am.

_**The next morning...**_

The Briefs were enjoying breakfast when the kids noticed that their father wasn't eating. What could be wrong with him? Did something happen? They began to panic a bit, then they noticed their mother was a quiet... too quiet... What is going on? Trunks decided to start with the less creepier situation; his mom being quiet.

"Mom...we're not texting...why are you so still?" Trunks asked very slowly. Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"It's just it's almost time for your father's dentist appointment," she said calmly. Vegeta nearly spat out his orange juice (the only thing he is having for breakfast XD) when he heard the news. Bra and Trunks were both bug eyed and surprised, so that's why he isn't eating much.

"Dad is going to the dentist?" asked Bra sceptically.

"Yes, your father, is going to the dentist," Bulma answered sipping her coffee.

"Dad... the man sitting right over there," Trunks continued to question.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Bulma queried.

"Well because he's dad," Bra answered and Trunks nodded. Vegeta was still taking in the news of actually having to go. Bulma stood up and signaled for Vegeta to follow. He looked at her and smirked, but he did so as soon as she gave him a death glare. They got in the car and Vegeta crossed his arms and was about to say something when Bulma beat him to it.

"You have to promise me you won't kill anybody, they are just doing their job, they are not trying to hurt you," she breathed.

"So what you're telling me is that there is the possibility that they might 'hurt' me? I seriously doubt that woman," he smirked.

"Promise me," she kept going.

"Maybe," he muttered.

They finally arrived at the clinic and disembarked. She went up to the counter lady and asked if the doctor was ready to take Vegeta, the lady said that he would be ready in 5 minutes. Bulma sat down, as did Vegeta.

"This pathetic human is making me, the strongest warrior in the entire universe, wait until he is ready to take me, he should be kissing my feet," Vegeta hissed.

"Well, he is a very busy person, and we don't all need to be kneeling at the feet of a a total jerk like you," she quipped. The lady came up to Bulma and said that Vegeta's dentist is ready. They both got up and Bulma was signaled into a room with a window in order to see into the room where Vegeta would be examined. Vegeta followed the lady into the other room. He could see Bulma, and even though he won't admit it, he felt a bit more secure. The woman signaled Vegeta to sit in the dentist chair and he did so. He looked around to see what it was. There were small tools here and there. A small sink, and what looked like a small drill. Why would they have a dre-

"Good morning sir, I am Dr. Cohoon, I'll be performing a cleaning on your molar," a man with a smooth face and gelled hair said. Vegeta already wanted to hit him. He sat down in a chair next to Vegeta and made sure his gloves were on tight. The man pressed a button and Vegeta's chair lowered. Vegeta looked to his side.

"Don't worry, it's just so I can perform at my best," the doctor informed.

"Hmph," Vegeta responded.

"Not much of a talker are you? That's the first, seeing as how I'll be sticking my fingers in your mouth," the doctor chuckled. He was trying to be nice and start a conversation, but Vegeta was just getting irritated.

"Please open," the doctor instructed. Vegeta hesitated but did so. He flinched as he felt the cold metal rod of the mirror, and the disgusting taste of the latex glove in his mouth. He was tempted to just bite down on the jack-ass.

"Hmm, a cavity on your 2nd upper left molar, no problem, we can fix that right up," the doctor assured turning his back in order to get the tool he needed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, lets begin," the doctor had a small hook in his hand. The bastard was actually smiling, he was just asking for it now.

"Open please," the doctor informed. Once again, Vegeta did so and then he wished he hadn't. The idiot dentist accidentally slipped and the hook made its way on to Vegeta's hurting tooth.

"Oh dear, please forgive me... I am deeply sorry," the doctor apologized.

During the first few moments the pain was excruciating, but then Vegeta saw who caused him the pain. He got off of the chair and cornered the panicking dentist.

"You know, when people hurt me, I usually hurt them one million times worse," Vegeta growled.

Bulma could see everything from the window. She put her head in her hands and sighed, all she could do was wait for Vegeta to finish the beating. Once Vegeta was done, the dentist was left with permanent brain damage. Luckily, when this is brought to court, they could claim this was all in self defense... well... sort of.

**Let this be a lesson, never be a doctor to an angry Saiyan. Lol. Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW and let me know how you guys liked it or hated it. I came up with this when I was remembering my days when I had braces and well... my orthodontist wasn't exactly the best... well I accommodated this and walla! This was born! Love you all!**

** Sincerely, Jojobee0109**


End file.
